Siempre esperando, pero nunca sentada
by Inuka7
Summary: Se dicen muchas cosas acerca de Ginny Weasley, pero sólo Harry y ella conocen toda la verdad acerca de como es realmente. La bella pelirroja de Hogwarts ha estado con unos cuantos chicos pero lo cierto es... Que unicamente ha amado a uno. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y este Fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**Siempre esperando, pero nunca sentada:**

Probablemente muchas personas la acusasen de fresca. Incluso su hermano Ron había sido uno de ellos aquella vez que, junto con Harry, la encontró besándose apasionadamente con su novio de turno, Dean Thomas.

Precisamente esa era otra de las cosas que había oído por ahí en su contra. La facilidad que tenía para cambiar de novio. Después de romper con Michael Corner no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que comenzó a salir con Dean. Y bueno, ellos eran los que se encontraban en la lista de novios reconocidos formalmente. Porque también había habido besos furtivos con algún que otro chico guapo de Hogwarts, solo para pasar el rato.

Y la guinda del pastel que ponían siempre todos sus detractores era que la bella pelirroja daba el primer paso en todas las ocasiones. La primera en dirigir una mirada coqueta, un roce en el pasillo y la primera en buscar el contacto con los labios del susodicho.

Y era cierto. Era verdad que cambiaba de novio con una facilidad pasmosa. Era verdad que se mostraba apasionada y demandante y que cuando se fijaba en algún chico iba directa, sin sutilezas.

Con todos, menos con uno.

Harry.

Y esa era la parte que desconocían todos los que lanzaban rumores malintencionados sobre ella.

Porque aunque todo lo anterior fuese cierto, la verdad es que jamás había amado a ninguno de esos chicos.

Todo había comenzado con el consejo de Hermione: "Sal con otros chicos, se más natural con Harry y disfruta porque todo llegará a su debido tiempo".

Y eso hizo.

Y aunque de puertas a fuera Ginny Weasley fuese conocida como una de las bellezas de Hogwarts, divertida, sarcástica y muy sensual, solo ella sabía quién era de verdad.

Y la auténtica Ginny era la que, aunque no se fuese a quedar sentada cual damisela en su torre esperando al príncipe, si se sentía incapaz de dar el primer paso con respecto a Harry Potter.

Porque él era el chico al que de verdad amaba desde hacía tantos años y quería que conociese a la tierna pelirroja que, a pesar de que no quisiese reconocerlo puesto que le gustaba jactarse de ser una chica dura, si anhelaba que con su auténtico amor las cosas fuesen de otra manera.

¿Más clásica? Quizás. Pero quería que fuese Harry él que diese el primer paso. Él que la buscase a ella. Él que demandase el primer beso. Porque si así fuese, también Harry sería el último al que besase durante el resto de su vida. Y a mucha honra. Porque estaba enamorada de él.

Y podía reproducir las palabras exactas de la conversación que tuvieron acerca de eso ellos dos, un tiempo después de volver juntos tras la guerra:

_- Lo gracioso es… Que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti cuando te vi con Dean aquel día, tras el tapiz-. Había dicho Harry mientras tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade._

_- Pues para darte cuenta en ese momento tardaste bastante en demostrarlo.- río ella mientras Harry se ponía colorado y daba un trago a su cerveza._

_- Bueno, temía que tu hermano me asesinase en vista de cómo reaccionó aquella vez. Aunque creo que de todos tus posibles pretendientes yo era su opción preferida.- Harry se quedó pensativo mientras Ginny recordaba aquellos días y la felicidad que había sentido entonces.- ¿Recuerdas su mirada en el tren cuándo anunciaste que salías con Dean?-. Ginny lo había mirado confundida y él le aclaró aquel instante que había pasado desapercibido para la joven Weasley.- Dijiste que habías roto con Corner y Ron te sugirió que buscases a alguien mejor y me echó una mirada que, aunque fingí que no, sí había notado-._

_- Muy bonito… Y decidiste ignorarla ¿eh?- dijo Ginny burlona. No tenía caso sentirse mal por ello. Harry la había descubierto más tarde que ella a él, pero como había dicho Hermione "todo llega a su debido tiempo"._

_- Es que en ese momento no pensé que algún día podría enamorarme de ti.- Harry se había puesto colorado después de esas palabras y esquivó la mirada de su novia para luego agregar.- Aunque no fue fácil. Quiero decir… Me pasaba los días pendiente de alguna señal por tu parte. Sabía que habías dado el primer paso con Dean por cosas que él contaba en el dormitorio, así que me preguntaba por que conmigo no podía ser igual y dónde había quedado la adoración de cuando éramos niños.- Al ver el gesto fruncido de Ginny se apresuró a añadir.- No me malinterpretes. Me refiero a que me tratabas como a un amigo y estaba preocupado por si había perdido el cariño que me tenías antes por hacerte esperar. Ahora ya se que fue por los consejos de Hermione.- Harry se echó a reír mientras farfullaba algo como que la inteligencia de Hermione no tenía precio pero paró al ver que Ginny todavía estaba seria._

_- Harry… Si yo nunca me acerqué demasiado a ti, ni intenté dar el primer paso es simplemente porque… te quería. Porque en el fondo siempre habías sido el único. Puede que no en mi lista de novios, pero si en mi… - Ginny se sonrojó y continuó hablando mientras Harry la escuchaba atentamente.- Así que necesitaba que tu dieses el primer paso porque así soñaba desde que era pequeña y te "adoraba" con que sucediese. Porque necesitaba saber que habías venido a mi porque te gustaba y no porque yo me había acercado a ti después de un entrenamiento y te había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.-_

_El silencio se hizo después del corto discurso de Ginny. El corazón de Harry iba a mil por hora y esa bestia en su pecho rugía más fuerte que nunca. Así que a pesar de todo siempre había sido el único. Puede que no en probar sus labios, pero si en su corazón. Solo quedaba una pequeña cosa por aclarar._

_- Ginny, yo no fui a ti porque me gustases…- La boca de la pelirroja se abrió dibujando una "O" perfecta mientras Harry terminaba su frase.- Sino porque te quería. Tal vez parezca un poco apresurado decir eso de un tiempo en el que aún no salíamos juntos, pero te conocía desde hacía años, y el cariño fraternal pasó a ser de otro tipo. Así que ya te quería entonces. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora te quiero aún más. Y cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas.-_

Los dos se habían echado a reír después de eso y habían seguido charlando un buen rato. Cierto es que cuando Ginny la recordaba le parecía una conversación muy tierna aunque puede que un poco ñoña. No obstante a ambos les había servido para entenderse mejor y estar aún más unidos.

Por eso a ninguno les afectaban los rumores que circulaban acerca de sus personas.

Por eso a Ginny le daba igual que dijesen que era una fresca que no se merecía a Harry Potter.

Porque ambos sabían que ella se lo merecía más que nadie.

Y, en el fondo, tampoco era una cuestión de merecer. Solo de amor.

Y por mucho que le fastidiase a todas aquellas lenguas viperinas que disfrutaban largando veneno y comentarios ofensivos acerca de lo que Ginebra Molly Weasley hubiese hecho o dejado de hacer en el pasado, lo cierto es que:

Harry Potter ama a Ginny Weasly.

Ginny Weasly ama a Harry Potter.

Uno más uno, amigos, suman dos.

Y, en el futuro, sumarían cinco.

FIN

Si lees las notas entenderás el título, pero no te sientas obligado/a, se que son muy largas xP

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí vengo con un one-shot de mi querida pareja Harry y Ginny.

Hacía ya tiempo que quería escribir algo así por varios motivos. Lo de los rumores que se esparcen acerca de Ginny es, más que relacionado con lo que se puediera haber dicho de ella dentro de los libros, un guiño, bueno guiño no, un codazo a lo que he leído en foros por ahí e incluso en algunos fics. En algunos foros dicen que es una fresca porque se lía con tal y con cual… Es cierto que la escena del tapiz con Dean te deja una imagen un poco rara de Ginny… Aquello de "besándose tan apasionadamente que parecían pegados con cola" (no es literal pero era algo así) y en algunos fics poniéndola como una promiscua que se enrolla con mil y uno. Ahí ya hay variación entre:

Si es un HarryxGinny, en cuanto surge la chispa entre ellos, ella se redime o bien porque quería olvidar a Harry o porque todavía no le había conocido…(Existen dónde el es un casanova y sucede a la inversa, pero ya se sabe… Nuestra sociedad: Hombre conquistador, mujer guarra. Asco)

Y si es anti Harry-Ginny pues directamente la dejan de p*** y que le ha roto el corazón a Harry o lo que sea.

Que vamos, en verdad no me importa que la pongan de mala en algún fic, quiero decir, no siempre Cho va a ser la guarra, pero lo que me molesta es que fuera de los fics, los detractores de la pareja digan que no deberían estar juntos porque ha sido muy putón. Lol? Y es que sinceramente no creo que Ginny sea así. Por eso he escrito este fic, porque creo que ese comportamiento es solo una fachada. El fic tiene mucha ficción, valga la redundancia, dentro del mismo. No sabemos si Ginny dio siempre el primer paso, no hay constancia de que Harry interceptase aquella mirada de Ron, y la conversación tomando algo es pura inventiva mía. Pero lo que quiero intentar explicar, porque le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto xD es que, a mi modo de ver, a su manera Ginny siempre esperó por Harry. Pero como no es una princesita, sino una bruja de armas tomar jajaja, no se quedó sentada esperando porque tampoco sabía seguro que Harry iba a ir a por ella. Eso es lo que intento explicar. **Siempre esperando, pero nunca sentada.** Y Harry, el bueno de Harry, tuvo que echarse la carrerita porque Ginny ya llevaba andado un buen trecho, pero el la quería y por eso pudo alcanzarla.

Que tocando por ahí el tema… Discutía yo con una amiga si Ginny era o no virgen cuando comenzó con Harry.

Mi total y absoluta respuesta es SI. Vamos, tenía 15 años cúando comenzó con el en el sexto libro y volviendo a mi linea de pensamiento, como yo creo que ella no estuvo enamorada de ningún chico a parte de Harry, deduzco que no pasaría de los apasionados besos que J.K describe.

Ya para terminar el último motivo de este fic es: ¿Cómo pudieron chafar de tal forma el beso de Harry y Ginny del libro en la sexta película? ¡Es Harry quien la besa a ella no al revés! Podreis estar de acuerdo con mi opinión respecto a que Ginny nunca daría el primer paso o no, pero lo innegable es que es Harry quien la besa y en la película pues… Vamos, ayuda a los detractores a que digan: "mira, mira como se lanza a por Harry cual leona sobre su presa" jajaja.

En fin… Creo que ya estoy desvariando mucho.

Espero que os gustase el fic, los reviews se agradecen aunque sino tampoco pasa nada, y si te has leído mis notas de autor (que como siempre van camino de ser más largas que el propio fic xD) tienes mi más sincero reconocimiento a tu paciencia para aguantar todas estas locuras.

Con esto y un bizcocho…

Hasta pronto! =)


End file.
